In the End
by azure dragon
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco once again see each other and recover their love that was once forbidden?Want to know? Well then, read.Chapter 8 has been postedPlease review )
1. We met just to say Goodbye

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic. I think it is better than my first, 'By the Lake'. This is not a songfic but I admit that I got the title from the song 'In the End' by Linkin Park. I really like their songs. Well, enjoy reading!!!!! r/r  
  
(OLIVER'S FAVE CHASER-Thanks for your review. No offense but don't you think that there are more D/Hr fans than R/Hr? I also think Ron and Hermione will be better as bestfriends. But, suit yourself on what you want to think about them.)  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters and places in the story belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
IN THE END  
  
azure dragon  
  
Chapter One: We met just to say goodbye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't want to end it this way. But I just have to or else both of us will suffer just because of me. My father knows all about us. He told me to end the bond that we made. As I sneaked to the lake, I thought that this is the last time…..we'll be together. I was late for 10 minutes and there she was scolding about punctuality. "Do you know what time is it?" she said.  
  
"It's 11:40. I know I'm late. But I'm sorry." I said as I walked towards her and embraced her. Showing her how sorry I am.  
  
"That's okay, Draco." she said with a sweet smile. I want us both to hold on to each other like this but here I am, leaving her and letting her go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He embraced me as if we were to be separated from each other. I know time will come that we will because of me being a Gryfinndor and Draco, a Slytherin.  
  
I smiled at him telling him that I forgive him for his tardiness. But he didn't give a smile, even just a small one. He looks problematic and gloomy. "Anything wrong?" I said as I looked at his gray eyes. And by the way he looks at me, he is.  
  
"Nothing really but I'll tell you later" he replied and kissed me. A kiss filled with unknown happiness, passion, grief and pain. Not the same kisses he gives me that was full of love.  
  
He broke the kiss and led me by the lake where we always sit together and talk about anything. He was so silent as we watch the dark sky. I can't believe we never got tired of watching the sky every other day since the Christmas Ball last year in 6th year.  
  
We didn't speak for how many minutes. Then he pulled me into a very deep kiss. I was frightened not because he kissed me suddenly but as if he is running after time. Curious of his behavior, I broke the kiss and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Please Draco, tell me what's wrong." I said worriedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She asked what's wrong with me. I can't think of any easier way to get through with this. I'll just have to tell her directly then.  
  
"`Mione, after 2 years of secretly having an affair with you; I wanted to tell you that after our exams tomorrow, I'm leaving for Rome."  
  
"For what? You'll come back, right?"  
  
"I don't know when but my father knew about us and he'll send me to Rome for my training as a traditional Malfoy." I told her. I embraced her as tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why will you go there when it's against your will? It's so unfair!" she said having a hard time to talk because of her sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't answer that. Just remember that I love you."  
  
"How could I think that you love me when I won't feel it?" she told me. She pushed me away from her and turned her back. "Well, if that is your decision, it's fine with me. But don't expect that when you're gone, I'll look for you and cry. I swear I can find someone better than you. Let's just say we met to say goodbye." she said without anger. She looked at me and smiled then she left me. "Goodbye, Draco." was her last words for me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I left him there as I said goodbye. It hurts me a lot but still I didn't want him to know. I sneaked back to our dormitory, changed into my nightgown and went to bed. With tears in my eyes, sparkling in the night.  
  
When I woke up, it felt like nothing happened last night. The same Hermione went to the Great Hall with her friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny; and ate breakfast. I saw him at the Slytherin table but before he looked at my direction, I turned away.  
  
I was avoiding him the whole day until he was out of Hogwarts. Instead of feeling obsessed with him, I thought that it's not worth crying for. I still have a future and life. I still have my friends, my family and Hogwarts who will love me.  
  
I decided to go to the muggle world and start a life there. I just hope it will work. I told Harry to keep me in touch of the wizarding world. I left that night after Draco was gone. Harry and Ron were on mission to look for Voldemort because Harry felt his scar burn again. I can't do anything about that. I didn't want to go because they told me they'd follow Draco. They were suspicious about him, why he was leaving so early and can't wait for tomorrow. They told Professor Dumbledore that they were leaving. And the professor let them go. He trusted them. But he told them that they would follow after the Ministry was informed. Before they left, Harry gave me Hedwig. She was to be our means of communication. I knew Harry and Ron would do it. They wanted to be aurors and they are fulfilling it as I leave the wizarding world.  
  
Author: I'm sorry if this chapter is short. Please review so I'll know if I will make the story longer or shorter. And also some advice so I could improve my writing skills. Chapter 2 is up! (^_^) 


	2. The Minister of Magic and the owner of F...

Author's note: This chapter is more on point of views. So, don't expect reading too many conversations in this chapter. Please review.  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: The Minister of Magic and the owner of Flourish and Blotts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I lie awake in my bed, waiting for the sun to rise. I've been thinking of what happened in the past. It's been 4 years since I graduated from Hogwarts. A time when I was about to be initiated as a deatheater in Rome. Much to my delight, the Dark Lord was once and for all vanquished in this world. And it was Potter who defeated him, again. It was just his bad day that he died. Even though I hate him, I don't like him to die. But before he did, I thanked him for saving me. That I am not a deatheater. No deathmark burnt on my skin. No trouble left for me. I also thanked him that he killed Voldemort and sent all deatheaters in Azkaban, including my father. My innocence was proven.  
  
After 2 years of leaving in peace, the Minister, Mr. Fudge was inflicted by an incurable disease. He was forced to resign. Prof. Dumbledore didn't want to be the Minister. So, he chose me to be the Minister. I accepted it because I wanted to prove that even if I am at the young age of 20, I can handle the wizarding world in London. Until now, no strange things happened in connection to Voldemort. It peaceful now. All dark forces have decreased. Everyone is happy except me. Someone is missing……….the Dream team. Harry Potter is dead. Ron Weasley is in Romania with his brother. And Hermione, in the muggle world. I think she won't come back.  
  
It's 6:00 am. I woke up and took a shower. Changed to decent clothes for work and went to the dinning room for breakfast. The house elf came in and handed me the Daily Prophet. "Thank you" "Your very welcome, sir." he said and left. I read the frontpage:  
  
2 FLOURISH & BLOTTS, OPENED AGAIN  
  
The Flourish and Blotts was closed 2 weeks ago due to  
  
robbery and bankruptcy. The owner sold it to a witch  
  
about 20 years of age. She's a new face in town. Her  
  
identity is kept as she didn't want her name in the  
  
paper. All we know is that she is a book lover.  
  
The ex-owner was happy that someone was interested  
  
so much in books. "The young lady offered to let me  
  
work I in the shop if I wanted to. I couldn't resist.  
  
She saved the shop by buying it when she heard  
  
that it will be demolished. in a few days." He said  
  
to us happily.  
  
  
  
So, Flourish and Blotts is opened again. The robbers stole all the money and got 5 books about Dark Arts according to the ex-owner. But if Hermione is the owner, she'd rather want all the money gone than the books. Something went in my mind.  
  
"It must be her. A witch about 20 years of age…..book lover…..new face in town…..and interested in books." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I went to my office and went off to work. My house elf knocked. "Who is it?"  
  
"It is I, sir" she replied.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Me tell your appointments, sir?" I nodded. "As Minister, you visit new owner of Flourish and Blotts this afternoon for certificate of ownership."  
  
"Thank you. You may go." I told her. I'm excited to meet this witch assuming that it is Hermione. I went to work after a couple of minutes thinking about the times we were together. Maybe those things will come back if it is her then.  
  
As I work on my papers, I can't stop myself trying to laugh and smile on the thing running through my mind. Hermione and me when we first kissed. Hermione and me watching the giant squid by the lake. Hemione and me watching the stars at night tirelessly. And Hermione and me sneaking out of our dormitories just to snog and tell some stories or experiences in the past. But I thought that those things happened in the past. I have to learn from my mistake…. of leaving her and being taken over by fear. I, too, suffered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. After 4 years in the muggle world, here I am, again. It's good to be back. I now rent a room in Leaky Cauldron for I have not found a house and lot being sold here. Upon my come back, many were shocked. I think they don't recognize Hermione Granger anymore.  
  
Two days ago, I heard that Flourish and Blotts was closed. That day, I planned to buy some reading materials. The bookshop was robbed 2 weeks ago. It is to be demolished 3 days from now. But that won't happen anymore. I bought it yesterday because the owner was selling the space. I offered to let him work in the bookshop still. He told me he'd look for another work but I insistent.  
  
I went to the Burrow this morning. They were happy to see me. Ron was in Romania with Charlie. He wanted to take care of dragons.  
  
"What made you come back, Hermione? I know you said you wouldn't come back. It's not that I don't want to but why all of a sudden?" Mrs. Weasley told me.  
  
"Well, my mother died 2 years ago. My father grieved that time. I thought he wouldn't marry again. He introduced me to a single woman who had 2 daughters older than me. They were married a month ago. The family didn't work out. I told my father that I couldn't get along with my stepmother's daughters but he me said that maybe I'm not just used to having sisters. I couldn't take it anymore so I came back. I got all my money, clothes, things and inheritance from my mother."  
  
"We're sorry for your mother, dear. Wait here. I'll go and get some tea." Mrs. Weasley feeling really sorry for my mom.  
  
"So, where are you living?" asked Ginny  
  
"For now I rent a room in Leaky Cauldron. I plan to buy a house if ever I see some advertises around."  
  
"Your not yet married, aren't you?"  
  
"Not yet, Ginny. I still have no plans."  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You're old enough to marry."  
  
"I'm sorry but I haven't told you this yet. Draco Malfoy and me was once a couple. Our last night in Hogwarts was a bit terrible. We broke up and that's the reason I left." I whispered so Mrs. Weasley won't hear.  
  
"You're lucky. You're his last girlfriend. After the Dark Lord's downfall, he didn't marry."  
  
"Ginny, let's forget about okay? I want a new life."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After having tea with the Weasleys I said goodbye and left. I need to fix some papers at Flourish and Blotts. I plan to finish it earlier. I still am the bookworm. I want to read some books I haven't read before.  
  
I heard that Draco is the new Minister of Magic. Mr. Fudge was sick and unabled. Prof. Dumbledore was the one who suggested that Draco is to be the Minister. I hear some people tell that nothing strange happened in the time of his reign. He is really good in politics. He hasn't married yet. I don't love him anymore. I used all my time in working, trying to forget him. I don't want to waste all the energy I used to do that.  
  
It was 3:00 pm when I finished my work. I went to the reading room. Well that's what I call it. It was once an empty room. But after some spell enchanting, the room was elegant. A couple of chairs, a lovely carpet, a fireplace, small tables and a shelf full of books.  
  
I got a book from the shelf and sat down. It's a new one. All about 'The Final Downfall of the Dark Lord'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 3:00 pm. I finished my work. I apparated to Flourish and Blotts. I saw the ex-owner and I asked him about the new owner. He told me that she is in the reading room. I entered the room and forgot to knock thinking it's my office. The doors have the same designs. I opened the door. The room was so beautiful. A great interior designer is all that could fix a room like this.  
  
At a corner, I saw the witch. I can't see her face, just her back.  
  
"Good afternoon, Madame" I greeted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was shocked to hear someone talk inside the room. I tried to regain my composure. I stood up to face him.  
  
"Same to you. May I know…..Draco?"  
  
"Just as I thought. It's you, Hermione."  
  
"Still blonde aren't you, ferret boy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you need the papers of the shop, ask my friend outside. Now, if you please excuse, I want to go home. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy." I said and left him alone in the room.  
  
He stood there. I left him just like how he left me. I can't hide the anger inside me. I didn't want to insult him like that. But all my feelings for him are gone.  
  
Author's note: Thank you! Review review review review review 


	3. The Conversation and the Damsel in Distr...

Author's note: Remember about Ron, he was supposed to be an auror but after Harry's death he went to Romania with Charlie? Well, he went there because he needed time out.  
  
Little girl in green uniform – Don't worry. Hermione will love Draco forever. Thank you  
  
Jamie Girl – Thank you for the encouragement  
  
Daya – Don't get upset about Harry. Believe me, Hermione's a powerful witch.Got it? Thank you  
  
Whatever22 – I won't stop writing this story until it really is meant to end. And that's a happy ending. And please don't call me dudette. Thank you  
  
Love child – Thank you for the encouragement  
  
Michee – Thank you for correcting me about the last part of chapter 3. I really appreciate people like you.  
  
To any one I forgot to thank, THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Conversation and the Damsel in Distress  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days after that incident with Draco, he didn't bother me anymore. That's because I avoid him most of the time. When I see him around I leave. Sometimes I just stay inside my bookshop and read and read and read. I don't know why. Maybe I still love him. Ugh. What am I thinking of?  
  
I saw an ad this morning about a house sold in Knockturn Alley. I heard Ron once said that most of the people who leave there were families of deatheaters. But when I consulted Ginny, she said that it was okay now. After all, Voldemort's gone. I plan to visit the house this afternoon.  
  
As I walked to Flourish and Blotts, I kept on thinking about my Apparition test. I just took it 3 days ago. I can't wait to apparate and disapparate. It's so hard walking all the time while seeing people just a second they're here, then, they're gone. Or when you're somewhere that you're alone, after a second, someone is beside you. Two more days before I can get my results. I'm so exci…..  
  
"Ouch!" Did I just bumped into something hard or what? I stood up. I mean someone. Draco Malfoy that is.  
  
"Are you okay? I think you bumped too hard on me. You're absent- minded, aren't you? Better watch where you're going." He said to me with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry. And you've got the nerve to laugh." I said, then I left.  
  
When I came in the shop, there were many costumers. It's July so many students, mostly from Hogwarts will buy books. I helped Mr. Smith (the ex- owner) in selling. After 3 hours of restless work, Mr. Smith told me to take a rest. I'm glad he did. At least I'll have some time to rest before Ginny comes. I ask her to accompany me to Knockturn Alley to see the house. She said she has a busy schedule until 6 pm. It's a bit late but I have to see the house not later than tomorrow because of my hectic business. Anyway, it just about now that Ginny might show up.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. Did you wait too long?" she said.  
  
"Not really. I was just resting a bit." I replied  
  
As we walked to Knockturn Alley, I had this feeling of guilt. Just because of me, Ginny has to walk.  
  
"I'm sorry for letting you walk, Ginny."  
  
"That's okay. I missed walking on my feet, you know."  
  
Right after that, we didn't talk until we reached the place. It was beautiful. It's not so big but it's enough for me. The owner said that the house was newly built. They want to sell it because they just planned to go to Paris. I asked if someone could check the house if there are curses and stuff. It was finished at about 8 pm. Ginny left a couple of hours ago. She said she has this dinner meeting with the Ministry of Magic.  
  
We were about to leave when I peeked outside the terrace. The view at night is so beautiful. There was this house that can be seen from the terrace.  
  
"Madame, who owns that house over there?" I asked pointing it.  
  
"That's the Malfoy Manor owned by the young Minister, Draco Malfoy. Is there something wrong with it?"  
  
"None at all. It's just that…it's a nice view from here."  
  
"So, when will you move, Miss Granger?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Well then, good night." She said as she left. I smiled at her.  
  
I looked at the manor for the last time and left. The way out of Knockturn Alley is a bit dark. There are no streetlights in this road. Maybe because this place is a bit deserted. But I'll get used to it later.  
  
Footsteps. I hear footsteps coming nearer. I looked backed but no one was there.  
  
"Ms. Weasley told me you were here. And…" It was Draco. I was a bit freaked out a bit by his sudden presence.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" I shouted at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just came to give you your results on your test. Here." He explained. He handed me a letter.  
  
"Thank you." I said with a bit of anger. Then, I walked away again. I keep on telling myself that I don't love him anymore but it seems like my heart takes over and tells me that I still do.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a while?" he asked. I stopped walking and faced him.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's a bit late." Am I going to run away from him again? "Maybe tomorrow if you're not busy. Just come and drop by Flourish and Blotts"  
  
"Sure. I'll drop by tomorrow." He said. With a nod, I left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you." I whispered. I noticed she was avoiding me these past few days. I went home walking because I wanted to think.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Mrs. Johnson greeted. She is our housemaid. That is because she's a squib. Poor woman. She had been my maid since I was 9.  
  
"Same to you, Mrs. Johnson. Where's my mother?"  
  
"She's already asleep, sir. She said she has a headache. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No. I'll just go and get some sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
"Good night, sir."  
  
When I woke up this morning, I felt weird. Maybe because I'm going to talk to Hermione about us.  
  
"Good morning, dear. Had a good night sleep?" my mother said as I at down for breakfast.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"You sound funny. Any happening that I don't know?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"In love, are you?" she guessed. I smiled at her.  
  
"So, what will you do about it?"  
  
"I still don't know, mother. And please tell my elf that I won't work today. I need a rest."  
  
"Sure, dear"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I think I'll go. I want to spend some time shopping. I need some things for my paintings." she said. Yes, my mother was fond of painting whenever she's alone. It's her hobby. Unfortunately, her talent was drone out when father was gone. He forbade her paint thinking that it's just a waste of time.  
  
I went to Flourish and Blotts this afternoon. Mr. Smith welcomed me and told me to go to Hermione. He knows I want to talk to her. I knocked on the door and opened it. She was reading a book so she didn't notice me.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hermione. Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and then I came in.  
  
"What do you want to talk about this time, Draco?" she asked but still paying attention to her book.  
  
"About us."  
  
"I believe we were through 4 years ago."  
  
"But did we like to end it that way?" She couldn't answer. I knew it. Her emotions towards me are kept deep inside her.  
  
"Do you really hate me?" I continued.  
  
"Y-yes, ever since your…cowardice had taken the best of you."  
  
Those words hurt me. It was true. I was scared that time. Scared to fight for her against my father and Voldemort. But still, her face tells me that she forces herself to hate me.  
  
"You're lying." I said.  
  
"What?" she asked as she closed her book and set it aside.  
  
"You tell me that you hate me but I can still sense that it's not true. You told me, when we were in 5th year, that you never had a space for hatred in your heart. You told me that you never hated me inspite of all those insults I threw at you. Am I right?  
  
"You can't fool me anymore, Draco. Let's just forget about those times we were together. I just came back here to have a new life not go back to what we were. Can't you understand?"  
  
"No." I spatted. I stood up and pulled her close to me. I can't believe I'm here again, looking at those brown eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned to kiss her. She didn't resist it. It proves her emotions towards me. She isn't good in hiding them. She broke the kiss after how many seconds to catch up on her breathing.  
  
"Now tell me the truth." Tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head. Then, she collapsed on the floor. But still I held her.  
  
"Hermione, please."  
  
"Why can't I forget about us? I've tried so hard for the past 4 years to forget about you. Now that I'm starting to do it, you're here and now I've wasted all that hardship. I put myself to work all the time. Don't you wonder why I got rich? I told myself I'd start again. But…"  
  
I couldn't stand seeing her cry. I wiped the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"You will. And I want you to start it with me. I'm sorry on the times you worked so hard just to forget about me. I also tried forgetting about you, but what do I get? The more I try the more I craved for you. Now I know we were really meant for each other."  
  
The door opened but we didn't see anyone enter. She stood up and went out of the room. I followed her. We saw Mr. Smith outside. And he was stunned.  
  
Hermione went back to the reading room to check if someone is there or not. I was investigating the stunned body of Mr. Smith. After 5 minutes or so, she still wasn't back. I went to the reading room and saw her lying on the floor. Beside her was the person who separated us, my father.  
  
"Just as the Dark Lord has planned. This mudblood has come back because of her mother's death." He said showing me his grin.  
  
"Plan? How did you know about her mother's death?" I asked him. I was about to ask how he managed to escape from Azkaban but I thought it was stupid to ask.  
  
"So you don't know the cause of her mother's death. Well, the Dark Lord's plan was to let her go back to you. I killed her mother and sent 3 deatheaters to act as her father's future wife and daughters. The master wants you to come back to the dark side. And…"  
  
"Come back? Did I ever go to your side? Never. I'm not scared anymore."  
  
"Oh really? Then try to save your little mudblood from us." With that, they vanished. He used Dark Arts to teleport. I know how to use it. Just a couple of words then you'll be teleported immediately to Malfoy Dungeons. I've got to get help from Prof. Dumbledore before I go and save her.  
  
I was filled with range. I apparated to Hogsmeade and went to Hogwarts..  
  
Author's note: Cliffhanger!!!!! Please be patient in waiting for Chapter 4. I might be busy on my studies. I might post it on Saturday, Feb 1. Review review review review review.Thank you all! 


	4. To the Dark Side and Back (Voldemort's S...

Author's note: Finally, chapter 4 is here. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. My computer jammed. Well, this chapter is I think a bit complicated. Some things are new and unknown. To find out, read.  
  
Dragon Belle – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
Icy Stormz – Thank you also for reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To the Dark side and Back (Voldemort's Stupidity)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I left Professor Dumbledore in charge of everything in case something happens to me. He handed me a booklet. Its title is "Muggle Magics." He said it was a compilation of spells made and discovered by Hermione. I scanned it and saw that most were useful against the Dark Arts. She really is a genius.  
  
I apparated to Malfoy Manor to warn my mother. Iran to her room and found no one. Father must have brought her to the dungeons. The last time I went to there was when all the prisons are freed. I decided to go there.  
  
I approached a huge painting of a good-looking young man. Much more like me but was not I. It's Lucius.  
  
"What's the password?" he asked.  
  
"Lealtad le Voldemort." I replied. It's Spanish that meant 'loyalty to Voldemort'. I entered the dungeons and saw spots of blood on the cold and hard floor and walls. I can still smell the stench of blood from way back that time.  
  
"I'm glad you came, Draco."  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Oh, you lost respect since I was gone. Don't tell me you…"  
  
"Where's my mother? And Hermione?"  
  
"Narcissa, come her." He ordered. My mother stepped beside him. I can't see her face. It's covered by the dark, however, I know that she's crying with bruises on her face.  
  
"What did you do to her?" I asked in a dull tone.  
  
"The usual. Punching, kicking, Cruciatus curse. I maltreated her."  
  
"You bastard! And Hermione?"  
  
"The stupid mudblood is in your cell."  
  
Yes. My cell. He punishes me there whenever I disobey. It was specially made me. And even the equipment there are just for me. Whips, chains, shackle, all. I stepped forward to my mother so I can aid her.  
  
"One more step and that whore is next!"  
  
"You don't have the right to call her a whore. You are a whore."  
  
"You…you…ungrateful brat! I challenge you then to a wizard duel to see if you're right!"  
  
I know that I can't back out. I prepared myself for the Unforgivables. My heart pounded that I might die and even my mother and Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready, Draco? One……….Two….." My heart's pounding gets stronger and stronger. I waited for his count. "…..Three!…"  
  
"Crucio!" I shouted without any second thoughts. It nearly hit him when he slowly turned to smoke. An illusion.  
  
"Hahaha! Do you think I'll be beaten that easily? Your stupid, Draco. Narcissa is dead even before you came. If you're too slow, maybe you will find your mudblood dead. Hahaha!" Then his image was gone.  
  
I heard a thug on the floor. My mother was lying on the floor. She's…..dead. I couldn't help some tears flow out of my eyes. How could he do this to her? I felt that something in my pocket was warm. I took it out. The booklet. I've got cave Hermione. The two women I love won't die at the same time. I won't let him.  
  
I ran as fast as I could. My cell is in the very basement of Malfoy Manor. It was 4 or 5 floors from where I am. But even though how far it is, it's useless. I can't think of anything but Hermione. I have to save her and I will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I found myself chained in a blood stained cell. My whole body aches because of the cold and some wounds, from a whip. It looks familiar. It was Draco's cell I guess. A large cell with special equipment like whips of different thickness and length, heavy chains and shackles like these that are on my wrists and feet.  
  
All I remember was that I am with Draco in Flourish and Blotts and we saw Mr. Smith stunned. Then I went to the reading room for my wand and I was blackout. I can't remember anything after that.  
  
I feel someone around me. I hear soft breathings. Someone step towards me. Lucius Malfoy. How did he escape from Azkaban?  
  
"You're a lucky mudblood. Do you know that? I plan to kill you but by orders from my master, I only have to capture you. You could be with Draco when you're dead." My eyes narrowed. Draco can't die. He's strong and brave. " No not yet. He isn't dead. He's on his way here. Back to the Dark side."  
  
The air inside the cell drew colder and stronger. "Lucius…..Lucius….. Have you brought the girl?" A familiar voice from way back my Hogwarts years. No, he can't live again. I though he's dead.  
  
"Yes master. I have brought her." Lucius answered. Then, Voldemort appeared in front of me.  
  
"How nice of you to be here Ms. Granger. It's been a long time. I never thought that you would fall for my plot."  
  
"What plot?"  
  
"You're stepmother and sisters, of course. Apparently they are my deatheaters from Albania. I asked them to steal your father from you after they killed your mother. I think that…" He noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks but still continued. "…your father is also dead by now."  
  
"You freak!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my master in front of me!"(This is familiar) Lucius spatted at me.  
  
"Now, now Lucius. She didn't mean. And save your hot temper for later." Voldemort said as he faced Lucius..  
  
"Yes, master. I apologize."  
  
"Apologize accepted." He said and turned to me. "Ms. Granger, I'm really impressed on your powers. Even though you are a mudblood, I admit that you're leveled to Lucius and Draco. For now I don't care about what you are but I want you to join me to success in ruling the wizard and muggle worlds."  
  
"Why just now, Voldemort? You could have asked me 9 years ago."  
  
"I couldn't because of Harry Potter's influences on you. You focused yourself on helping him rather than hearing my call. Just say you will join me as a deatheater and I will reincarnate your parents. Now choose, join me or die?"  
  
"I appreciate your praises, Voldemort. But never will I join you or build my dark side." I told him. Pride still stays with me, I guess. He looked as if he is to explode to pieces.  
  
"Wrong answer. I will choose for you! And that is a yes! Imperio!" he screamed.  
  
I tried to fight back but little did I do. In my condition, I'm too weak to escape. I bowed my head because of the pain as I refuse to be under the spell. I forced my head up. I saw him perform the Imperius Curse without a wand. I remember that last summer when I used to shrink my things, I hadn't used my wand. I think I could manage to get strength and regain my energy. "Totalus Energia." I whispered. I think it might work. I also have to use the Memory Block Spell so Voldemort can't read my mind. "Memoria Obstruir." Now I have enough strength to prepare for my escape. I tried to fight the curse and it disappeared.  
  
"Very good. You broke the curse while Lucius can't." Upon telling the word LUCIUS, he sent death glares at him. "I'll ask you again. Join me or die?"  
  
Here goes the plan.  
  
"I'll join you" I answered.  
  
"Excellent choice. I don't need you now, Lucius. Alohomora" He said as the heavy chains and shackles on my body were removed.  
  
"W-what do you m-mean, master? Y-you're not planning to k-kill me, are you?" Lucius asked with hesitation.  
  
"He means you're dead meat. And yes, he plans to kill you as what I have understood from his words." I said just to scare him.  
  
"Shut up, mudblood!!! Master, please. I can be…"  
  
"Yes, of course. After a wizard duel with my dear Hermione. Is that alright?" he asked me.  
  
"Of course, my lord." I answered right away. 'My lord'??? Yuck. I'd rather die. Anyway, I have to do this not for me but for everyone. At least he can't read my mind. His mind sees what he wants to see in my mind. In this duel, I promise I'll kill you, Lucius. For everything you've done to the likes of me, a mudblood, huh. And you're next, Voldemort. Lucky for me you can't read my thoughts. We started to throw curse and spells on each other. Because of my performance, fear has taken over Lucius. I have no choice but to end this duel.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" There on the cold and dirty floor, Lucius Malfoy laid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I reached the dungeons at about 8 minutes. I couldn't apparate because my father hexed the place. To prevent prisons from escaping.  
  
I opened the door and found Lucius on the floor. Beside him was Hermione. And the person I least expected, Voldemort. Hermione walked towards me.  
  
"Shouldn't you finish Lucius first, Hermione?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes. I just want permission from Draco. Can I? She asked. I nodded in surprise. Then a second or two,she killed Lucius, my father with the Killing Curse. And also with no wands. She ran to me and embraced me.  
  
"What happened here?" I asked in confusion as I embraced her.  
  
Voldemort wanted me to join him. I used my spells so he can't read my mind. No one knows about my spells yet. Just the Professors and me. I said I would join him so I can escape. But here you are, saving me."  
  
"You might want to join us, Draco?" Voldemort asked.  
  
I looked at him. I don't know what to do or answer. I looked at Hermione, I just remembered the booklet. I got it from my pocket.  
  
"Here. Professor Dumbledore told me to give it to you." She held it. Smoke came out from it.  
  
"Hold it." I held the booklet and felt my energy increasing. I think I'm absorbing energy from the book. Hermione's energy, I guess. "You feel my energy right? Use it to kill Voldemort for me and everyone."  
  
"What are you doing? That booklet, what does it do, Hermione?"  
  
"Sorry, Voldemort. How stupid of you to think that I would bow before you." She said with a smirk.  
  
"You…You…bitch!!!" he screamed  
  
"Call me everything you want. I won't buy them. Draco, please do it now." Now I know why she let me absorb her energy. Voldemort was about to utter some words, probably the Killing Curse, but then I drew out my wand and shouted.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Noooooooo!" Voldemort's soul was about to wander away but the booklet absorbed him.  
  
"Is he gone? I asked.  
  
"His body's gone but his soul is trappped in the booklet."  
  
"Can we destroy it?"  
  
"Yes. Do me the honor to destroy it." She kneeled on the floor. She lost much energy. "Don't mind about me. Destroy it."  
  
I put my wand in my pocket. I want to try casting spells without any wand. It worked; the booklet turned in to ashes together with Voldemort's soul.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is your body numb?" I said. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"You killed Voldemort. You saved everyone. That's worth it. Besides, I don't think I can kill him after killing your father."  
  
"We defeated him. Not just me but the two of us." She raised her head and kissed me. I kissed her back. Another memory of our love. I haven't felt her sweet kisses for how many years. She broke the kiss.  
  
"I don't want it here anymore. I want to go home." She said  
  
"You will. I love you very much, Hermione. Please come back to me."  
  
"I am. I love you too." Her eyes closed. She's not dead yet. Just sleeping. She was exhausted. I carried her to my room and laid her on my bed. 'I love you' she said to me. She's really back.  
  
"Sleep well, Hermione. I promise that I won't let go of you no matter what." Then I left her to rest. I went to the dungeons and took care of my mother's body. I burned Lucius' potrait and changed it to one of my mother's paintings. It was a portrait of a nice looking man. A familiar one. Sirius Black. She told me about their forbidden love when father was gone. She was forced to marry my father. I told Sirius Black a password only known to me. I don't plan to see the dungeons anymore. Not me, not even Hermione but no one. Time will come that I have to tell someone maybe Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Author's note: Anybody wants a wedding and Harry's revival? Well then, review review review. 


	5. The Proposal

Author's note: Hi guys!I haven't updated for 2 month because of too much school works. So, I have only little time to write this. Lucky for me it's our vacation already. Anyway, I don't know what to say about this chapter. It's nice though. Enough with this stupid author's note and let us read.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Proposal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been 2 weeks since our encounter with Voldemort. No one knew of what happened except Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and me. None of the townspeople knew about it. Professor Dumbledore told them that the cause of my sudden disappearance was because I was ill. That good old man. Never lets anyone down.  
  
Hermione is living in the manor now. I asked her to live with me. I have no one and she's all that I got left.  
  
Now, I'm in the Malfoy Library. This is also one of my mother's favorite part of the Manor. My father didn't allow her though. Speaking of my mother, she was given a decent burial a day after she died. I know she's safe from the clutches of Lucius up in heaven.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to give the library to Hermione this morning. The books are not that new but they are valued and well taken cared of. Then I heard Hermione's angelic voice.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Johnson. Um…did you see Draco?" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him, Madame. I was cleaning at the west wing."  
  
I went out of library then to the living room where I saw Hermione sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hi, Herm. You were looking for me?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you. We have an appointment don't we?"  
  
"Appointment? I get it. Shopping. Yes. But I wanted to show you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Come on. Follow me." I led her to the library door.  
  
"Draco, you never showed me this room. What's in there?"  
  
"Let's find out. I want you to close your eyes." And she did what I told her. But I still covered her eyes with my hands. I opened the door and we walked slowly to the center of the room.  
  
"Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded. I removed my hands and she opened her eyes. They grew big with astonishment.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen so many books in my life. Not even Hogwarts library can contain this much books."  
  
"This is all yours now, Hermione. Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it?! I love it. Are you sure about giving this to me, Draco?"  
  
"Yeah. Not all books in this library can be found in Hogwarts. I thought that if I give it to you, it will add up to your collection." She hugged me tightly that I nearly lost my breath.  
  
"Thank you very much, Draco. I really really love it. I love you very much." Her words brought not only happiness to me but also all the good things one wants to have.  
  
"I love you too. I'll always will. You know that." That's why I'm doing this to make you happy. "Don't you think we should go now?"  
  
"Can we stay here for a while? I want to scan some books. Please?"  
  
"Of course. If you want we could stay home and cancel our shopping."  
  
"No way. This is the only time we could have the whole day together. It's you free day isn't it?" she protested.  
  
"I guess you're right. You could read them anytime you want anyway. Well, I'll just wait for you outside." I knew it. She would want to stay with her books for a while. Sometimes I think that she loves her books more than me. Stupid me, jealous at her books.  
  
I waited for at least 30 minutes before she came out of the library. Then we immediately apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
On the way to each shop, we see someone we know and look at us differently. There was Parvati, Dean, Seamus and Lavander. We planned to have a drink at Three Broomsticks when Ginny appeared.  
  
"Hi Herm. Hi Draco. Hi guys, fancy seeing you all together. By the way…" she turned to me "…I'm sorry to spoil the fun, Draco. But it seems that we have some trouble. Neville…"  
  
"What the hell did Longbottom do now? Never mind." I looked at Hermione and was about to apologize for this.  
  
"It's okay. It's your work anyway. At least we spent some time together." I smiled at her then we apparated to the Ministry.  
  
After fixing the whole mess, I walked home. Not knowing why I wanted to walk. But then I saw a jewelry shop and thought of Hermione. What if I do it now? I better should.  
  
I went inside and looked at the different jewelry. I this large box and opened it. It was filled with various rings. I saw this very unique ring and examined it closely. Perfect. It will symbolize me. I bought it right away and asked to put it in a decent small box.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Draco left, the others and I went for a drink. It was too bad for him he missed the laughter. They were allshocked at Draco and me.  
  
"I can't believe you and Draco are together. Imagine when we were still at Hogwarts he despised you so much. And now, you're in love with each other." Parvati declared.  
  
"Tell me, Hermione. How did you two get together? When?" asked Lavander.  
  
"Well, no one really knew that we were in love with each other when we were at Hogwarts. Not even Harry and Ron. And…oh it's a long story. I better get home. And tell it you when we get together sometime when Draco's here."  
  
"And when is that? When it's your wedding?" Seamus teased.  
  
"We're not sure of that yet, Seamus.I don't know. I better get going. Bye now." Then, at instant, I was at the Malfoy Manor. I wasn't sure if Draco is already home. I just wanted to go home so I can start reading. I went to look for Mrs. Johnson in the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson?"  
  
"I'm here, Madame. Good evening. Where's Master Draco?"  
  
"He went to the Ministry to fix some things. He might be late but I suggest that it's better to cook earlier if ever he comes home early. Please tell him that I'm at the library when he comes." She smiled at me knowing it's a yes. "Thank you."  
  
I went to the library and got a book titled Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. I sat on a couch and opened the front page. There were some writings:  
  
To my one and only Narcissa,  
  
My love for you will never change  
  
Though someone holds your heart.  
  
Remember me and those times  
  
That we shared together  
  
For eternity.  
  
Sirius  
  
It was true then what Professor Lupin said. Sirius and Mrs. Malfoy are…were lovers. She was forced to marry Lucius and leave Sirius. How could her parents do that? Having an arrangement so that their daughter won't have difficulties in looking for a man. I don't know, but what if they were destined to be together and not Lucius? Draco might not be here then.  
  
I think this library holds many secrets regarding the Malfoys and Dark Arts. Sometimes I wonder, what makes the Malfoys so scary and powerful? And how they went to the dark side?  
  
I heard Draco's voice in the living room. I put the book back on one of the shelves and went to meet him.  
  
"Hey, you're late." I said trying to joke him a bit. He looked stressed. But then I hugged him. "How did it go?"  
  
"Longbottom? Well, he lost some of the documents and sent them to Alaska. We used a Finding spell to look for it and used a Time Turner to get it. He's always like that, isn't he? He never gets to do something right. I even wonder why he was given points in our 1st year."  
  
"Don't be too rash. He just doesn't believe in himself that's all." I felt pity for Neville. It's true. I never saw or heard that he had done something right ever since that time. "Let's forget about it. That's finished. I know you're tired so let's go and have dinner."  
  
"I guess you're right. Shall we?" We walked to the dining room for dinner. I told him what happened when he left a while ago except what Seamus had said. He just laughed about it thinking that it's true. We had a nice day generally even if Neville had to spoil it for me. Draco and I don't get together for a long time because of work. He goes to the Ministry and I go the shop. Draco finished his dinner and gave a soft moan.  
  
"You better rest. You're stressed too much. If ever you need me, I'll be at the library." I stood up.  
  
"Yeah. Okay. I think I have a headache. Blame it on Longbottom." he complained. I led him to his room.  
  
"Good night. Sleep well." I bade.  
  
"Good night? I don't think I can fall asleep with a headache."  
  
"Should I get some medicine?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I can manage."  
  
I went to the library and got another book. Something about some Malfoy ancestors. I got it for I was curious about Draco's family tree. I haven't asked him about it. I read the book until someone knocked.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson?"  
  
"No. It's me, Draco."  
  
"Why don't you just come in? As if you don't own this house. Please, there's no need to knock." He opened the door and came in. He doesn't look like he's tired anymore. He must have drunk a potion.  
  
"Hermione, do you remember anything particular that happened this exact date but in a different year?" He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Not really. Ummm…what is it?"  
  
"Three years ago before we graduated. When we broke up?"  
  
"Uh-huh. What about that?" My heart beats faster thinking that he might do it again. Break my heart to pieces.  
  
"Nothing. I just remembered what I did to you? I'm really very sorry…"  
  
"Enough. You said we'd forget what happened. Now I think of it only as a nightmare."  
  
"That's not my point actually." Held my hand and opened it. He was tracing my heart line with his fingers once. He brought out a small box from his pocket and put it on my hand.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Open it. I hope you'll like it." I opened it and I was amazed to see a ring made of silver. It was 2 dragons meeting each other from tail to tail and from head to head. Both had eyes of azure sapphires. It was so beautiful.  
  
"It's so…so…beautiful. Why are you giving this to me?" He got the ring and put it on my finger. I just stared at him.  
  
"Pleas marry me, Hermione. Will you?" He looked like he was sure that my answer was yes. This time, if I tell him yes, no one could take us apart. We'll be bonded together by fate.  
  
"Draco, I…I will" I said it. At first I felt unsure but then it would be best because I love him.  
  
"Thank you." He hugged me tightly. I knew that he was sincere. "I promise my loyalty to you, Hermione. I'll never leave you…ever."  
  
He held my chin up. And he pressed his lips on mine. It was sweet…passionate…and filled with love. Everything that a girl would want in a kiss. The only difference is, it was blessed. A kiss sealing a man's promise.  
  
Author's note: Did you like it? I'm already writing the wedding. The problem is I need some advices whether I revive Harry or not.  
  
I just thought that it might spoil the plot.So please review.  
  
Arigato gozaimas to:  
  
Blue dragon  
  
Kohrin  
  
U don't know me  
  
Amilia  
  
Starshine  
  
Michee  
  
Jen20069  
  
For reviewing. I hope you'll continue reading until the end of the story and my coming fanfics. :o) 


	6. A Dream from the Past

Author's note: Hello, guys! This is the revised chapter 6. The first I posted was a bit complicated and weird so I changed a couple of words and added a couple of things. Not much really! So now, go on and read. Please review. c",)  
  
In the End Chapter Six: A Dream from the Past  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and I have been very busy for the past 2 months. We've got our work and the wedding preparation. The invitations have been sent a week ago. At least, all we have do is to wait for the day itself. I just hope everything will be perfect.  
  
Hermione left for Romania yesterday with Ginny. She wanted to surprise Weasley...I mean Ron. Ginny said that he didn't know that Hermione came back. But the three of them will come back the day after tomorrow.  
  
I was supposed to go with them. Hermione wanted me to come but I told her I was to stressed. That I needed a day off. But the truth is, I think I'm not yet ready to face Ron. Seeing the Weasleys or merely looking at something that reminds me of the past makes me feel evil. How much more if it was Potter? Its good he went to Romania. But now, he's coming back. And that means, bringing back all those memories that I left behind.  
  
"What am I thinking?" I mumbled. "Now I really need some rest. I'll just go to my room and take a nap."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco found himself in front of Voldemort. Surrounding him were many deatheaters including his father, Lucius. There were about a hundred of them. They were in the Malfoy Manor's Dungeon Hall, a wide room where the deatheaters meet. He was to be a deatheater.  
  
"Here we meet again, deatheaters. Though many of us are gone, we are still strong. The battle will still begin as we have planned." Voldemort said "But for now we have here, Draco, Lucius' son who will join us. As many of you know, he will be Salazar's heir and mine too. He's been our spy inside Hogwarts together with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. But he knows more than we do about Potter and that filthy Dumbledore. As Lucius and I have agreed that Draco will join us after he finishes seven bloody years at that school, now is the time. May we hear what you have to say, Draco?"  
  
"I have seen the light side. I have also felt it." he said with pride. Many were surprised. "And I pity all of us who had been lingering in the darkness. And I won't join you or tell you anything of what I know about Potter or Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Lucius went in front of Draco. Anger and embarrassment was traced on his face. And Voldemort had no idea of what went wrong.  
  
"What are you saying?!" Lucius hissed "Do you want to die?!"  
  
"I'd rather die than join, father." he answered. His father went red and slapped him. "Great, just a slap in the face. No beatings? No Cruciatus Curse?"  
  
"Can I please talk to my son, Master?" asked Lucius. And Voldemort nodded. Lucius pulled Draco by his sleeve and they went to an empty room. Lucius pushed Draco on the floor upon closing the door. Then he muttered a sound proof spell.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking?!" he screamed.  
  
"You never told me about this agreement with Voldemort! So that's why you sent me to Hogwarts, isn't it?! And me, being his heir?! You didn't tell me!" he answered back then he stood up recovering his poise.  
  
"You should've understood it when you first stepped there! And you will be a deatheater whether you like it or not! As a son of a deatheater in the Inner Circle, it is your fate to be a deatheater! Not just a deatheater but Voldemort's successor! And my successor! You know that!"  
  
"I knew that. I know what you wanted me to be but you never knew what I wanted. I want to live the way I want to. And it's up to me whether I'll be one of you or not. I did everything to please you. I did everything you wanted me to do. And I did everything in spite of all you've done to me..."  
  
"And you must follow what I want! You did what I want your whole life! Your nothing without me. And so you must repay me. Be a deatheater or I'll be the one to kill you."  
  
"I have repaid you too much. I still won't be a deatheater even if you kill me. I prepared myself for death. And at least I have bid goodbye to the one I love." He held out his wand to his father. "Take it. You'll kill me won't you?"  
  
Lucius stepped back. He stared at Draco for a while and shifted his sight to the wand. Then he smiled.  
  
"Loved one? No one loved you besides your mother and me. Unless you've fallen in love. But I want you are to marry Pansy! And I know you don't like her that much. But there's nothing you can do about it." he said and paused for a while. "By the way, your mother told me about your secrets. With the help of the Imperius Curse she told me everything between the both of you.especially about a certain mudblood."  
  
Draco was shocked. Lucius knew about Hermione. She was in danger.  
  
"Now, now, Draco. I haven't sent anyone to kill her. But she will die in time."  
  
"Look, she's got nothing to do with this!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes she has something to do with this. She's a mudblood after all."  
  
'I thought that if I left Hermione, he'll leave her alone. I was wrong.' Draco thought. "Okay. I'll join you. Just promise me you won't touch Hermione." he finally answered. He was to suffer for the love of Hermione. He didn't want her to be harmed. "And if she's harmed by any of you, I will be the judge of you."  
  
"Now you're talking the Malfoy way." he said with a big smile. "Come on, we've got a ceremony to attend to." Then Lucius and Draco strode out of the room and back to the hall. They went to where they were a few moments. Draco's heart was in pain.  
  
"I changed my mind. I will join you." Draco said to everyone including Voldemort who was grinning. They were about to start the ceremony when a loud bang was heard. Everyone inside was silenced.  
  
There were many aurors who came in. And together with them was Harry, with Ron beside him. They attacked the deatheaters upon entering. Harry ran towards Voldemort and Ron followed him. Harry had casted a Stunning spell on Voldemort when Lucius came rushing in front of his master. Then he fell to the floor and was stunned.  
  
It was a great battle between aurors and deatheaters. Draco helped the aurors fight. They didn't mind him helping them. He had hit some of the deatheaters with the Killing curse and some he had also stunned. He noticed that Harry was having a difficult time with Voldemort. And he saw Ron unconscious on the floor. His right brow was wounded. He rushed towards Ron and was about to help him.  
  
"This is the first and the last help I'll offer you, Weasley." He said as he tried to heal Ron's wound. It was awfully big. A scar was likely to appear, like Harry. 'For Hermione.' he thought. 'For Hermione.'  
  
He forgot about Lucius and watched over Harry and Voldemort. Harry was flung to the ground and Voldemort was advancing towards him.  
  
"It's about time you die, Potter!" he screamed. He was like a mad man. "Receive what you're parents received from me! HA HA HA HA! Avada Ke..." Draco ran and pushed Voldemort and they fell on the ground. His wand was about 3 feet away from him and he was quick enough to get it back in his hands. Draco accidentally bumped his head on the wall and was bleeding. But he managed to sit up. He held his head and felt the blood. Then he and Voldemort stood up.  
  
"YOU! YOU SON OF BITCH!" His words had hurt him. Voldemort pointed his wand right at him.  
  
"My mother was never a bitch, you asshole!."  
  
"You leave him alone, Voldemort." said Harry. "I'm your opponent and not Malfoy."  
  
"Well, I can kill the both of you. There's no difference." he answered back. He turned towards Harry and left Draco. Draco in the other hand, felt kind if dizzy. His vision was blurry and he closed his eyes. He could still hear many people fighting. And he was about to loose consciousness when he felt someone fall beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Harry. He was really wounded as if he was being beaten to death. No wonder, Voldemort is very powerful after 3 years. But he also fell to the floor. And like Harry, he was bleeding. Harry looked at Draco while Voldemort was trying to stand up.  
  
"Malfoy,... do me... a favor." he said.  
  
"If I would live to do it. You saved me. Thank you."  
  
"Tell Hermione... and Ron that...that they made my life... happy. And Ginny...tell her... I'm sorry...my love wasn't hers...but Hermone's...Please.tell.Hermione.that I love." Harry was suddenly startled and stood up running towards Voldemort. Draco saw that he was using his last strength. He embraced Voldemort and pointed his wand at his enemy's heart. Voldemort struggled to get free and aimed his wand at Harry. Draco knew what Harry was about to do.  
  
"NO!!! You can't do that! You'll die! Potter!" he shouted.  
  
"Tell them...Goodbye." he smiled. He muttered a couple of words.  
  
Draco couldn't make out the exact words he said but he understood a couple of Latin words - death, darkness, bind and sacrifice.  
  
Ron heard Draco's scream and opened his eyes. He was too late to help. Harry had sent Voldemort and himself to the realm of darkness. Everybody was silenced. Even the deatheaters grieved for the loss of their master. The battle has ended.  
  
'He must've learned the death spell from the aurors.' Draco thought. 'They shouldn't have taught him that. He isn't an auror yet. He's got lots to learn. And still, he risked his life. Goodbye, Potter.'  
  
"And I'm sorry; Hermione's hearts belongs to me. And forever will be." Draco whispered under his breathe as he stared at the spot where Harry and Voldemort disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Was it good? Hope you all like it. I did my best. And please, I know it's a goofy spell but don't be too harsh.  
  
"THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! ARIGATO GOZAIMAS!!!"  
  
P.S. To those who reviewed, thank you very much! And regarding grammar, please.I try my best to correct my mistakes. c",) 


	7. How It Came to Be

IN THE END  
azure dragon  
  
Chapter 7: How It Came to Be  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things aren't the same since Hermione left. Two days. Two days without her voice ringing around the manor is just too silent. It's like a deserted place. A haunted manor.  
  
At last, she's coming home. Unfortunately, she's bringing a burden to my soul. Ron Weasley. I wonder if he's going to blame for what happened. I don't know.  
  
But that dream. What does it mean? I did my best to help him. He did it willingly but I don't know what haunts me. Does this have something to do with Hermione? Am I going to lose her again? All my thoughts were left unanswered as I felt my eyes close.  
  
"Draco, wake up." A voice whispered in my ear. I told myself that it was just a dream. But it seemed so real. Her voice was so clear. "Come on, Draco. Wake up. I'm back."  
  
I opened my eyes to end my "dream" and found myself looking into brown eyes.  
  
"Am I still dreaming? Or is this my hallucination?" I asked. The girl in front of me just laughed.  
  
"So you were dreaming about me. Well, your dream is over. I'm for real." She said.  
  
"You are real." I said as I held her face. "You didn't tell me you're arriving this afternoon."  
  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you. I knew you missed me." Yes, I did miss her. I gave her a tight hug and gave her quick kiss.  
  
"I did miss you a lot, Hermione" I told her.  
  
I was still unsure of everything but I was glad to see her back. I reached the dining room and expected to find Weasley. But she was the only one there.  
  
"I thought Weasley was coming?" I asked Hermione.  
  
"At the Burrow. He'll be here at dinner."  
  
I sat beside her as she offered me a cup of coffee. I took a sip and it tasted different from those he usually has. Surely, she made it.  
  
"Your coffee tastes great." I complimented.  
  
"Really? How'd you know I made it?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do. And Mrs. Johnson's coffee is a bit bitter. But please don't tell her I told you. She'll go crazy if she knows."  
  
"Okay." She giggled. Then she stood and kissed me. "I'm going to take a nap. I really am tired now."  
  
"Like they say, women need their beauty sleep."  
  
"I'll just take a nap. I'm not going to sleep." She said and left.  
  
The clock was ticking. Hours had gone by. And then it was time for dinner.  
  
"Are you ready, Draco? They're here." Hermione asked. I was combing my hair in front of the mirror.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec." I answered. And with a final glance, I went out to see my fiancé. "You look astounding as usual."  
  
"You look good yourself." She said and smiled. "Ron and Ginny are waiting. Let's go."  
  
When we got to the dining room, Ginny was the only one there.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Ron went to pick a surprise." Ginny answered. "Don't worry. He'll be back in a minute or two."  
  
With puzzled minds we went to take our seat at the dinner table. Just before Hermione could sit down, Ron came. Hermione approached him. Then in an instant, she was shocked. I heard her whisper "Oh my God."  
  
"Surprise, Hermione. He's back." Ron smiled at her.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted and ran towards the person beside Ron and hugged him.  
  
Did I hear her right? Harry? Did she say Harry? I stood up and looked at him. Yes, I heard her right. That jet black hair, green eyes and of course, the lighting bolt scar. He really was Harry Potter. There's no doubt about it.  
  
He had said his greetings to Hermione. Then he turned his eyes at me.  
  
"We meet again, Malfoy." He smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah. We meet again" I said and smiled at him faintly. I didn't know why but both of us looked into each others eyes. I felt something burning inside me.  
  
"Why don't we sit down and have dinner? I'm sure you're hungry." Hermione interrupted. Maybe she sensed something between Potter and me. So we followed and took our seats and had dinner. Hermione was entertaining them while I ate there silently.  
  
After I finished, I excused myself to get some fresh air. At the same time, the Weasleys bade goodbye and left leaving Potter behind. I stood outside the front porch seeing them leave.  
  
"You're wondering aren't you?" Potter said from behind me. I turned to look at him and he offered me a glass of wine. "Hermione told me to bring this to you.so we could talk."  
  
"About what? You? Hermione? The wedding?" I asked in a lazy tone. "There's so much we could talk about."  
  
"What about what happened in the past?"  
  
"Sure" he answered. There was a long pause before he continued. "We used you at that time. We followed you."  
  
"I don't care about those things now. I just wonder, how in the world did you come back? I thought you the boy who lived won't live anymore. The death spell wasn't supposed to let you come back from the dead."  
  
"Death spell?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"Yeah. The spell you chanted before you died. I recognized some of the words. My father taught me the death spell before I entered Hogwarts. I wasn't listening very well at that time so I kind of forgot." I told him. I was waiting for some explanation when he just laughed. And I was getting irritated. "What?!"  
  
"That was not the Death spell." He said as his laugh stopped. "Honestly, I don't even know that kind of spell existed. It was just a temporary Sealing spell that I used."  
  
"Sealing spell. I've heard about that. So how did you learn it?" I asked.  
  
"Eavesdropping. Ron and I heard the Aurors talking about the Sealing spell which they needed to vanquish Voldemort for a while. They left a book opened in the table and we tore the page where it was found. We did it when they were gone."  
  
"So that's why Voldemort came back."  
  
"Yeah. I hope the wizarding world is ready for him. It was all I could do to help, to let everyone prepare for his coming."  
  
"He gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He came too soon. No one even noticed. Hermione defeated him for sure."  
  
"Speaking of Hermione." he started.  
  
"Please. I'm tired. I'm going now." I said. "You better rest too."  
  
I left him there but I felt his eyes on me. I knew it. He was going to ask me about Hermione. I know I didn't do him the favor. But he can't do anything now. Hermione and I are together now. The wedding is just to bind us...forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: 'In The End' is running again! I'm sorry for the long delay. I just couldn't find the notebook where I wrote it. I just found it when I was cleaning my cabinet. I'm really sorry. I'll try to keep up with all of you.  
  
Anyway, I thought this chapter is going to be the last. Turns out to be, there might still be three or four chapters to be done. Please inspire me to write the latter chapters by reviewing. Thanks!  
  
Before I forget, chapter 6 is a bit messed up so I fixed it. And thank you to the few who reviewed the last chapter. c",) c",) c",) 


	8. Consequences

IN THE END  
azure dragon  
  
Chapter 8 Consequences  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. The master didn't tell me you were coming." Mrs. Johnson said as she led the professor towards the receiving lounge. "Please make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson." He answered and sat on the couch.  
  
"Please excuse me while I call the master."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco's PoV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and I were having breakfast at the balcony when Mrs. Johnson came in. "Professor Dumbledore is here to see you, Master Malfoy." She said.  
  
"I wonder what he wants. It's still early. Maybe it's an emergency." I wondered.  
  
"I told him about Harry last night after dinner. He says he'll come early her today." Hermione said then sipped her coffee. "He wants to see Harry I guess. And discuss some matters with you."  
  
"Is that so? Why would he talk to me instead of you or Weasley?" I asked but she just shrugged her shoulders. Just as I was about to stand up, Harry Potter came in with an annoying smile.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." He greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. Where've you been?" Hermione said and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, I've explored the gardens. You wouldn't mind if I did, wouldn't you?"  
  
"That's okay. We thought you were still sleeping." She said. "By the way, Professor Dumbledore's here."  
  
The glow and smile in his face suddenly disappeared. "Professor Dumbledore? What's he doing here?"  
  
"She told him of your come back." I answered.  
  
"You did?" he asked looking at Hermione; tension or perhaps fear was on his face.  
  
"Well, yeah. I told him about you. Neither Ron nor Ginny did. I guess they forgot to inform him." Hermione said proudly smiling at him. Seeing his face shocked, her smile, too, slowly faded. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"You shouldn't have told him...you shouldn't have, Hermione."  
  
"Why not, Harry?" I asked. I guess I know what's happening now.  
  
"Yes. Why not?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning, professor. I suppose you'd like to discuss some things?" I said to him as he stood up. I led him to my office.  
  
"Are you aware of what's happening now, Draco?" he asked as he looked at me straight in the eyes.  
  
"I-I do now. Hermione and I didn't until a while ago."  
  
"Until a while ago?"  
  
"Yes. It seems the Weasleys planned on keeping him a secret from you." I answered. He kept silent then. He was thinking. And I don't like it when he does that.  
  
"What do you know about this, Draco?" he asked after being silent for a few seconds. "Did Harry tell you anything on how he came back?"  
  
"No, I don't know any. I suggest you ask him, professor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hermione's PoV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You weren't supposed to be alive, weren't you, Harry?" I asked; breaking the silence in the balcony. Harry was looking nervous as he sat on the chair across me. I was now standing beside the table, my arms crossed.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione! I know I should be dead but...I don't know!" he howled. He was now looking at the floor and clutched his hair.  
  
"The dead cannot be brought be to life. It's against nature's law. It unbalances life and death." I mumbled.  
  
"Please shut up, Hermione!" he bellowed again. "I'm already having a hard time thinking what to do now!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm just disappointed because you didn't tell me immediately! Harry, I'm one of your bestfriends!" I said angrily. "Besides, whenever we didn't know what to do, Professor Dumbledore was whom we seek."  
  
"I don't wanna talk to him, Hermione. I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything unless he asked for some answer, Harry. Come on! It's not like you to be afraid of him. You always look him in the eyes."  
  
"I did...now I can't..." he answered almost in a whisper.  
  
I insisted that he should talk to the professor voluntarily rather than being called by him in such a way that he is treated like a student. I said everything I know that would convince him to go. But to no avail...  
  
I kept silent then...I had nothing more to say to make him listen...  
  
Just when I started to worry what Draco and Professor Dumbledore were talking about, they entered the balcony. Harry and I were surprised to see both of them so silent and intriguing.  
  
"Good morning to the two of you." Prof. Dumbledore smiled like all was normal as any other day; and as if Harry was always there with us and that he never really died.  
  
"And to you, too, professor." I said uneasily. It felt awkward. The air around us was so uncomfortable. I was feeling nervous for Harry. And what would become of this meeting.  
  
"Hermione." Draco called. And so I walked to him. "We should leave them...to talk and sort things out." He whispered and gave me a faint smile.  
  
"Okay." I agreed but it seemed I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to be there for Harry. I glanced at Harry and smiled at him. "Excuse us for a while."  
  
Then we left...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco's PoV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What should we do?" she asked me. "Should I tell the Weasleys? Should I call them here?"  
  
"I've already sent someone to bring them here." I answered as I watched Hermione walk around the library worriedly. "Just relax, Hermione. He's gonna be alright. The headmaster won't do anything to him."  
  
"It's not what the professor is going to do that I'm worried of." She said as she stopped in front of me. "I don't want Harry to leave anymore. I'm worried of what he'll let Harry do."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes!" she said sat down beside me; she covered her face and cried. "I don't want Harry to leave, Draco. I want him here with us. You see, I've found my way back here. We found each other again and we've been through Voldemort. Now, Harry is back. Most of those that I've lost are brought back to me. I don't want them to get lost again."  
  
"I know how it feels, Hermione." I said putting my arm around her. "Well, there's not much that I've lost. It's just that you were my biggest loss so it kinda feels the same. I know how much you want Harry to stay but some things just can't. He's one of them."  
  
I was starting to realize how important Potter was to Hermione. Yes, they're like brother and sister. But knowing how he wants her, too, is something I just couldn't ignore. A part of me wants him dead rather than alive. The other part of me wants to somehow let him live just so I don't see Hermione depressed. There's really a slim chance that he'd stay. A lot would be at stake if he does.  
  
"Hermione, what would you feel about Harry when you knew he really likes you an-?" I asked when she stopped to cry and looked up at me with puzzled eyes.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about? He never did like me in that sort of way, Draco." She just said and laid her head back on my chest. "After Cho, he liked Ginny. At that time, Ginny no longer had any feelings for him. Then there was Lavander. They've been dating for a month. But it didn't work out so he said he'd quit crushing for awhile. There's been no one that he liked after that."  
  
"Really..." I just said and let the thought slip my mind. "Hermione, I just want you to know that Harry might not be able to stay. Please, tell me you won't hurt so much. You've gone through for 5 years without him and yet you're still here."  
  
"I've realized that." She answered wiping tear stains on her cheeks and smiled. "I only ask that he'd at least stay until after our wedding. At least see me being wed. We promised we'd be in each other's wedding. Ginny made us promise; me, Harry and Ron. It was kind of absurd, child stuff really."  
  
It was hard to tell her how hard it would be. Harry will only be given exactly until midnight to stay alive. And it's hard for me to tell her...  
  
...and I guess, harder fro him to tell her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's a wonder how you, people, still watch out for my story. I know it's not that nice and all but you're still excited on what would happen next. Anyway, thank you very much! Thanks for all your reviews! Chao! c",) 


	9. no title yet

IN THE END  
azure dragon  
  
Chapter 9 no title yet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco's PoV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was around 10 am when Ron and Ginny walked inside the Malfoy Manor with Mrs. Johnson. And by the looks of it, they knew what they were in for.  
  
"Where's the professor?" Ron asked. "Mrs. Johnson told us he was here so..."  
  
"He's talking to Harry right now." Hermione answered with a disappointed tone. "Ron? Ginny? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Don't rush, Hermione." I said. Seeing that we were all standing in the hallway, I led them to my office. And as we went, I kept on glancing on her face. She was pale; paler than usual. She looks so worried, so weak, so fragile. The more I saw her that way, the more I felt bothered by what's happening, of what it will make us of.  
  
"Do take a seat, both of you." I told them.  
  
"Hermione, we're really sorry for not telling you." Ginny immediately apologized as she sat. "I guess we were too preoccupied with the thought of Harry coming back to life. I know it's not a reasonable excuse...but it is the only excuse we have."  
  
She kept silent, ignoring her friend's apology. She stood up and walked towards the window. She gave a deep breath and still kept unspoken. Until she gave a cough, clearing her throat...  
  
"I-"she paused. At loss of words to say, still upset or she was engulfed in her many thoughts; none of us knew what she was thinking. "I-I guess it goes with me, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been too excited to see Harry." She admitted. "The thought of it never came to me, too. I thought that maybe he never really died, that he just kept himself hidden. If only I stopped and wondered."  
  
"Well-"Ginny just said.  
  
"No one's to be blamed but me." Ron said, breaking his silence. His hands were clasped together, his elbows resting on his knees. "If I didn't listen to Parkinson about it, I wouldn't have found a way to bring Harry back. And if I never did it, this situation wouldn't have come up. Sorry, guys..."  
  
"Then everyone's partially at fault." I told them. The 3 of them looked at me with questioning eyes. "I was with him when he died and disappeared, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, you were." Ron just said. "I was really shocked when you helped us backed then."  
  
"Fortunately, I gave a final thought." I said mockingly. "But tell me, who's this Parkinson you said you've met?"  
  
"Oh, it's Pansy Parkinson. Don't tell me you've forgotten about her?" He answered. "She was in Romania 3 months ago and I accidentally met her."  
  
I've never forgotten Pansy. I guess I will never. She was a candidate of Voldemort's heir. But she never had a chance to be a deatheater. She always wanted to follow the footsteps of my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange who, unfortunately, died by my hands. What was she doing in Romania 3 months ago?  
  
"Wait! You never told me anything about Pansy Parkinson in this thing." Ginny complained. "Why did you not tell me you met her there? Why didn't you tell me you got the idea from her?"  
  
"You never asked." Ron defended. "You only asked me how I got it such idea."  
  
"I did, Ron! I did ask you!"  
  
"But you didn't ask me where I got it."  
  
"Hey! Hold it!" Hermione said. "Ron, that was Pansy, okay? Was there a time she did good to us?"  
  
Ron shook his head in reply.  
  
"And you trusted her just like that." Ginny commented.  
  
"Bloody hell! Why don't you just shut up, Ginny!"  
  
"Let's give him a chance to talk, why don't we? Obviously, we've got to know something about this." I said. "Pansy's not that stupid. I guess she intentionally talked Ron into it."  
  
"Okay, okay." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"When we bumped into each other back in Romania, she sort of invited me for tea." He started off. "That's when she told me about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Weasley?" Pansy's irksome voice came as they took their own sip of tea. "How's life in Romania? What's been happening to you after all these years?"  
  
"Not much, really." Ron answered oblivious to the fact he was having tea with her. "But tell me, what came to you?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I mean, why are you something like a changed person all of a sudden?" he asked more clearly.  
  
"It's hard to believe that I'd be mingling with you, huh?" she retorted rather sardonically.  
  
"If you put it that way. So why?"  
  
"Well, every person in the family is dead and my friends are either dead or missing so I had to start all over again. I've been as lowly as most people are ever since I met a new friend who helped me get up on my feet. You get what I mean?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Then why come here in Romania? Why not France or Italy or even Greece?"  
  
"No particular reason. Just traveling around." She answered without hesitation.  
  
They talked for a while getting to know how each has lived. They looked comfortable with each other to the eyes of those who see them.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked. Not waiting for his reply, she continued on to ask. "What happened before Potter...died? I mean, how did he die?"  
  
The question was too outspoken for Ron. It was so long since he's been asked about Harry that he wasn't prepared for Pansy's question.  
  
"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" he said. His mood became a little grumpy.  
  
"Sorry. But you see, I don't know anything of what happened back then. If you remember the explosion, I was hit by debris which made me unconscious. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital only to find out I've been asleep for over a month. I've been left out ever since."  
  
"Oh" was all Ron could say. He paused for a while and thought. "Harry had cast a Sealing Spell that's all. He sacrificed himself instead of someone's life."  
  
"A Sealing Spell. I've read it somewhere." She uttered. "Look up for a book entitled 'Dark Arts of the Snake'. I know it has something about how to reverse it or something."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Ron replied. "It's not like it's gonna resurrect Harry or something."  
  
Pansy gave out just a puckish smile.  
  
"Or will it?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no. Why don't you check it out?" She just muttered before standing up and waving goodbye and left. Ron was just sitting there; he was in awe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: So, here we go again. It's another cliffy! I know! I'm sorry!!! Really, I'm kinda busy again so I have less and less time trying to finish this fic. You see, we're migrating and there's a lot of packing to do especially for me since I've got a lot of stuff.  
  
I want to thank those who reviewed and keeps me writing:  
  
Mela - Thanks for the correction! Tell you the truth, I don't know Spanish! c",) Sapphire & Danielle – Sorry for the cliffy but it's how I really want to end my chapters that way. Thanks for such a good compliment! And, why until midnight? I guess you'll have to wait....LOL! c",) Amelia – Hey! I especially want to thank you! Kung di dahil sa pangungulit mo di ko to tatapusin or itutuloy. Don't worry. I'll stick to the Draco/Hermione pairing. c",) LiLbLueangeL – Thanks for watching out for this fic. I'll make sure you're updated everytime I put a chapter up. c",) Enchantress of Falling Snow – I'll make sure it is. c",) LythTaeraneth – Amen to that! And thanks for loving this story. c",) Lover del Dragon – Thanks for an inspiring review! c",)  
  
And to those I haven't thanked yet, THANK YOU VERY MUCh for reading my fic and also reviewing! c",) c",) c",) 


End file.
